Tales of Ember Island
by TheTypo
Summary: Ember Island has mystical properties; finding ones true self is not as easy as four Fire Nation youths believe. Their vacation is not yet over, and neither are their transformations. The spiritual life of the island is drawn to one firebending princess in particular...


**Tales of Ember Island**

"What are you doing now? It's only past midday and you're already acting like a freak," groaned a sullen, exasperated Mai. Ty Lee was lying flat on her back with her eyes closed, arms bent, and legs spread wide across the floor of the abandoned summer home of the Fire Nation's royal family. "You look like a platypus-bear rug."

Ty Lee's faced scrunched in annoyance. "I'm trying to extend my aura to the spirit of the island."

Mai raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Spirit?"

"Lo and Li told me," the circus girl said with more excitement. "The spirit of Ember Island is what gives this place it's mysterious properties. Remember what they said about us discovering ourselves? I want to know how the spirit works through us to accomplish it."

Mai glanced sideways and said, "You're really going to take what those two say seriously? They finish each other's sentences and smell like urine and perfume."

"Can you leave then?" Ty Lee peeked an eye open, "You're really messing up my concentration. I'll find the spirit and you can believe me then."

"Whatever." And with that the gloomy girl left her friend in peace. But not for long.

In barged Zuko, bearing his classic scowl. "Hey, do you know where Mai went?"

Ty Lee took a deep breath. "No," she began, "I asked her to leave so I could focus on finding the spirit of Ember Island. Lo and Li said-"

"I just want to know where Mai is, I don't care about your stupid 'spirit' nonsense," he casually dismissed.

One of Ty Lee's eyebrows twitched. _Stay positive Ty Lee,_ she chanted to herself, _Smile…_

"Well then," she sighed, "I can only tell you that she left directly back the way she came."

Zuko growled irritably as he left the room, making sure to step as loudly as he could in protest of the effort he was forced to make. Of course, the disrupting vibrations running across the floor only increased the chi-blocker's resolve to detect and find the alleged spirit. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a volatile argument. Zuko must have found Mai, who else's yelling could that have been. She waited for the squabble to pass over before trying again. Minutes passed without interruption, and Ty Lee thanked the stars in the sky that she had quiet. Once her aura was spread far enough, she sat upright in a crossed-leg position, and touched her thumbs and index fingers together. She hoped to let her chi flow through her so that she may be able to sense the spirit's location more accurately. A few deep breaths. She had done this meditation many times before, and the serenity of the island was perfect-

"Hey Ty Lee-"

The girl's eyes flung open as she gasped. Immediately, she jerked towards the newest interruption. "What?!" She cried, exasperated and impatient.

Azula was taken aback for a moment. But just for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and Ty Lee's expression quickly shifted from rage to despair. "Azula! I'm…I'm," she stuttered, "I'm sorry. I've just been…trying to connect with the spirit of the island, and there have been a few distractions already."

Normally Azula would have written off these exercises of Ty Lee's as methods for attention and be on her way. However, she did not appreciate that little outburst she received as a greeting. It appeared Ty Lee was getting a little too comfortable on this vacation.

She feigned a smile. "No worries," Azula pretended to brush off, "I was just looking for Zuko and Mai. I was bored and needed some amusement. I was thinking we could go to the beach. See? I even dressed for it. That's all."

"Oh," Ty Lee said. She felt ashamed; to yell at Azula of all people. She had been kind enough to invite her to travel the Earth Kingdom and then after their victory spend a holiday at this wonderful island. Without her, Ty Lee recognized, there would not have even been a chance for such this spiritual opportunity. Without looking Azula in the eye, she pointed in the direction where she heard the couple's spat. "Over there is where I heard them."

"Thank you," the Fire Princess replied. Then she went on her way, a triumphant smirk plastered on her mouth.

Ty Lee resumed her meditation, begging the universe to let her complete her exercise.

A half an hour must have passed before she heard Azula calling for her. While Ty Lee expected at least one more interruption, she did not expect the reason. Her ears perked up, waiting to confirm what she thought she heard.

"Didn't you hear me?" Azula yelled from the outside the house, "I said there's some kind of spirit out here!"

Both Ty Lee's eyes and smile widened with each passing second. In an almost inhuman speed, she lifted herself from the floor and broke into a full sprint to the door.

Azula snickered to herself as she hid on the roof of the porch. Originally she was going to dump something rancid or sticky on Ty Lee's head to teach her some humility, but this new idea was much more exciting. She hadn't done this since they were children, and Azula remembered Ty Lee hating it more than anything. She listened carefully after her second call and could hear the light but rapid steps of her friend. They were getting louder, which meant the target was getting closer. Azula pointed her right index and middle in front of her, aiming towards the ground in front of the house's entrance. She would have to be precise, which, naturally, she was.

Ty Lee shrieked loudly in panic as a blast of blue fire flew in front of her face, singing the ends of her bangs. The bright flame dazed and almost blinded her; she lost balance and fell to the ground. Up above her she heard an all too familiar cackle. Flashbacks of similar incidents flooded her memory like a broken dam. A lump in her throat started to form, and she fought back the tears as best she could. Alas, her body could not betray her mind and she felt the streaks running down her face. At least she could keep the lip quivering to a minimum. Azula jumped down from her perch, still laughing over her victory. Zuko and Mai ran out from inside the house, but once they saw Ty Lee on the ground and Azula nearby, their questions were answered. They, too, remembered the torment that Azula would sometimes unleash on her friends. But that didn't stop the Fire Prince from confronting his sister.

"What did you do?" he yelled.

Azula played with one of her bangs, unconcerned. "You'll actually laugh. I pulled off an old one, from when we were little. You remember the 'hidden dragon' game?"

Mai said nothing. She glared at Azula for a brief moment before kneeling down next to Ty Lee. Stroking her hair, the normally pessimistic teen managed to form a sincere smile. "Come on, Ty Lee," she encouraged, "let's go to the beach and cool off. Zuko will come too."

Ty Lee did not reply, but rather tuck her knees to her chest and let the tears fall uninhibited, but not sobbing.

Azula's eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you worried about her? She's fine, just a little spooked."

This time, even Zuko ignored her; he instead moved his attention to the crying girl on the floor in an attempt to help her up. The Fire Princess's jaw clenched. "Oh, come on now," she said, "I'm just paying her back for snapping at me! It's not…it isn't that big a deal. It's her own fault for not expecting it!"

Zuko kept his back towards his sister. He bent down towards Ty Lee. "Are you okay?"

She silently nodded. Then, wiping away some tears, she looked up at the scarred prince.

"Want to go to the beach?" Zuko asked. It was not really a question, he and Mai were taking her away from Azula regardless.

Ty Lee nodded again. "Carry me, please?" she mewed.

Zuko was about to protest, but a fierce glower from Mai was more than enough warning for him not to refuse. His closed his eyes and took a breath before extending his arms. "Climb on," he grumbled under his breath.

Azula stared in disbelief. She was aggravated, now Ty Lee was being _carried?_

"You know she's just doing that for attention," she stated louder than needed. "That's all she's been getting this whole trip!"

The princess tried to form her next sentence, but instead chose to compose herself and walk away from the situation. She noticed the familiar grassy hills rising from the shore and headed towards them. Meanwhile Zuko and Mai took Ty Lee down the path to smooth sand and cool water. However, the sound of the tide and caw of the gulls had no effect on the crying chi-blocker. She merely sat in the sand with her head between her legs. Mai and Zuko watched on, both hoping their friend would simply come out of it like she always had in the past.

"Don't you think if there was a Spirit of Ember Island, that it would only show itself to someone who isn't looking for it?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee glanced up; her eyes were still wet. "What do you mean?"

"This place is supposed to help you find _yourself,_ " he explained. "It would make sense that the spirit would only appear to those who are looking inside themselves, rather than looking for it."

Ty Lee hummed in thought as she stared at the ground, contemplating the Fire Prince's words. A slight grin creeped along her face, eventually turning into a full beam. "You're right," she said as she rose from the ground. "I was too worked up in finding the 'how' when I should have been asking the 'why'."

She wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Zuko raised his hands in the air and looked at Mai to signify his innocence in the action. Mai simply giggled. She was glad to see Ty Lee back to her usual self, and felt some pride that it was Zuko of all people who helped.

"Thank you," Ty Lee said softly. She pulled away and looked at both her friends, pushing Azula's torment out of her thoughts. "How about we just focus on the magic the island has, and let the spirit do his work?"

Mai and Zuko glanced at each other, smiled, and nodded. "Sounds like…fun," Mai said with a smirk. Ty Lee blinked, shocked at her friend's use of the 'f' word.

"See? It's happening already," Zuko teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

She strolled alone along the grassy hills, each foot carefully placed one after the other. With every perfect step, the memories inched closer to her mind. At first, Azula did not care to notice. Or rather, she pretended not to care. But as the sun warmed her face and the scent of the sea washed over her, Azula's thoughts floated back to the days of her childhood. The beach, the warm nights, she and her brother Zuko playing hide-and-explode in that wooden labyrinth of a house. She remembered her father's praise when she perfected her first fireball at the age of five, and her mother's resentment and ghastly expressions when she aimed said fireball at Zuko's pathetic excuse of a sandcastle.

Azula stopped walking. She spread her bare toes amongst the grass and took in the oncoming ocean breeze. She thought about if that sandcastle had not been there, how things would have been different. If Zuko had not been there…

Another breeze, though this one felt different; it was warm and inviting. The previous gusts had caused goosebumps -nasty imperfections- to grow on Azula's exposed skin, but this one seemed to wash them away like the tide on the beach below. She felt comfortable in her beachwear. The princess glanced back at the house, then beyond to the sand and water where she knew the rest of them were located. She was far; if they were calling for her, she would not be able to hear them. Still looking behind her, Azula reached her hands to the back of her head, hesitated, then slowly undid the pin that held her royal hair, letting the dark brown locks fall onto her shoulders. She was alone.

"Hi there."

Or apparently not.

Azula immediately sprang into a defensive position; her father had always celebrated her natural fighting instinct. Her knees bent into a solid stance, and one arm faced outwards to redirect an attack while her other coiled above her head like a viper ready to counter. Her golden eyes immediately braced and locked on to her target. She was an arrow, drawn and ready to fire.

Her target was not as impressive. He was a young man, about her brother's age -possibly older- (from what she could tell), with short and unkempt black hair that just brushed over the top of his ears. He was shoeless, and garbed in a dark brown and simple but traditional short sleeved kimono with a white trim. He stood a good head taller than Azula, but his frame was slender, if not average for a male his age; clearly he was no fighter. His skin was slightly tanned, yet that did not display his obvious fire nation descent, and his eyes were a calm, but striking red orange. He kept no stance, other than a nonchalant demeanor with his hands folded behind his back and his head cocked slightly to the left in amusement in response of the girl who stood ten feet before him. The half-grin he wore was genuine enough for Azula to dismiss any suspicions of an attack, and she lowered her arms. Her footing, however, remained unchanged.

"That was quite a reaction," the stranger chuckled, "Has Ember Island become such a dubious place that friendly greetings are met with suspicion and violence?"

The princess squinted at the newcomer and returned a condescending frown. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Who gave you permission to be in this part of the island?"

The newcomer's smile faded, replaced with a confused grimace. "No one said I could be here," he said, "just as no one said I could _not_ be here. As to who I am, my name is Tenka."

"I see." Azula concluded that her father had not made any efforts to keep the peasants and other lowlifes out of the area. It made sense, once Ozai had become Fire Lord there was no time for holidays and vacations. The war took precedence over everything.

A quiet pause loomed over the pair and Tenka's bemused grin crept back onto his face. Azula did not find it unsettling, but in her current mood she still found it made her upset. "Go away," she said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because I command you to."

"Oh."

He did not leave, but rather turned towards the glimmering ocean, and his eyes softened. The princess noted that his eyes seemed like a fire itself. Not an intense inferno, or even a campfire, but rather the smoldering embers of a tired hearth. He took a deep breath, then exhaled out his mouth. The red orange eyes shifted over to meet Azula's gaze once again. "Are you enjoying your time here?" he asked.

Azula raised an eyebrow. "What business of that is yours?" she reproached. She was in no disposition to make idle prattle with a complete stranger. Her eyes drifted to the ground. _Besides,_ she thought, _if he wants a conversation he should just talk to Ty-...hmm…_

Her train of thought was broken by his reply. "That's a fair point," Tenka shrugged, unfazed by her harshness. "I just saw you were by yourself and thought you would enjoy some company."

Company.

Her knees straightened, and Azula took her own deep breath. "You probably don't know who I am," she began. It was the same with those fools from the beach.

His face turned to hers with a goofy smirk. "You're Azula," he said, much to her shock. "Princess of the Fire Nation, daughter of Ozai and Ursa, and brother to Prince Zuko. Niece to Iroh, the Last Dragon of the West."

Her mouth still open, Azula quickly regained composure after Tenka gave a short, ceremonious bow. He answered the inevitable question she would follow up with. "You used to come here with your family," he smiled. "Obviously you were much younger, but I have a good memory. There was always quite the commotion in town when you all arrived to the island."

"How come I don't remember you?" Azula challenged. She was slightly impressed this obviously low born islander had the courage to approach her like this, however. Slightly.

He pivoted to fully face her again and scratched the top of his head with one hand. "I suppose this is the first time we've actually met in person. My apologies, Princess."

Azula found herself straightening her back with authority. "And how do you explain such arrogance that you thought you could simply waltz up to my presence unannounced?" she said. Her face fell into its usual regal tone. Tenka, on the other hand, simply smiled sheepishly back at her. He clearly had no shame, this one.

"Well, um, your highness," he added quickly, "I noticed your hair was down and your pin removed, so I assumed you were taking a…'break' from being Princess. You are on Ember Island after all, the spiritual properties and traditions of the isle go beyond today's social customs."

"That-"

"More importantly," he cut her off (the gall of this man!), "I recognized the face of someone who has a lot on their mind. Someone who could use a companion."

There was a familiar tenderness in that last part that caught Azula more off guard than his previous interruption. It created a flicker of nostalgia that simmered into a warm memory. The stern expression melted, and Azula let her lips curve just the smallest amount to qualify as a smile. He certainly had her attention, and she found herself welcoming this stranger. At least, as a distraction from her currently temperamental friends, anyways…

* * *

"The attention those boys give her is for selfish reasons," Tenka scoffed. "I've been to the beach recently, she's the one in the white, correct? They all just want something from her, and that something is all they are interested in. Their only concern is what they can get in return for their attention."

Azula agreed with the analysis, but it did not change her feelings. Even if she knew it was a superficial farce, a part of her still _wanted_ it. She had admitted to Ty Lee she was jealous, but lied about the vastness of her envy.

The two had retreated to a small pool near the center of the island, not too far from the old beach house (which was still out of sight). The pool was not very large, enough for a few people to sit in comfortably, though the pair sat next to each other on the grass in front of it. Various trees and bushes surrounded the area, creating a peaceful cove of green. It was late afternoon now, and Tenka had heated some tea from an old ceramic pot; an old pot for an old recipe, as he claimed. While Azula was not the biggest fan of tea, she had to admit there was a certain zest to this brew that helped ease her mind and body, and perhaps more importantly, forget about the troubles of the day. It almost made her regret not paying closer attention to her mother during one of her laborious lectures on the different plants and herbs of the world. The two now just sat on the grass and stared into the calmness of the pool. Tenka explained this was the spiritual center of the island, and apparently the most remote; Azula could not even hear birds or insects in the stillness.

"But that make sense," she continued the conversation. "Is that not why someone begins relations with another person, because they both want something from the other?"

Tenka took a sip of the tea. "Well," he started, then paused. "There will be that base attraction, yes. But Ty Lee will never get the connection she's looking for just by gathering a flock of admirers. Sure, she enjoys the attention, but she also has to know they only care about what she can offer them, no matter how many boys she has trailing her."

"Like a king and his subjects," Azula remarked as she gazed at her own reflection in the tea cup. _But why her?_

Tenka rubbed his chin. "More like a herd of koala-sheep," he said, then turned to Azula, "and koala-sheep don't defend their shepherd."

The added comment caused her lips to curl up once more, then stretch out some across her cheeks as she continued to look in her cup. Tenka noticed. "Your smile is a lot brighter than hers, you know. Your real smile."

Azula slowly met his gaze. His eyes were still friendly, but there was something else behind them. Nothing malicious or underhanded, but melancholy in a way. He was a strange one, but despite his uncaring demeanor, Azula sensed an aura of wisdom surrounding this young man. He certainly was mature beyond his years, something to which she herself could claim, but he was no warrior or soldier. They had talked mostly about her since they met (not that she minded), and the Fire Princess decided it was high time she got to know this Tenka before she decided how to deal with him by the end of the day. She could have had him executed on the spot since they met for his insubordination, despite him meaning no disrespect. Or she could lock him up somewhere to save for more talks after she returned home. Or perhaps a gift to Zuko? Tenka acted like their dishonorable uncle enough that it might cheer her brother up – or make him angrier, she couldn't care less.

On the flip side, his company was appreciated, and she knew he had been honest from the beginning. It was the way of the simple peasant folk who lived out here far from the capital. And even with the afternoon sun shifting lower, Azula still felt warm in his presence. She didn't need to try like she did back at that party. Besides, she… _wanted_ to keep talking. And she wanted to learn about _him_ now.

Azula did a quick mental reference of Ty Lee's advice and casually brushed her hair back behind her shoulder. The pair were already only a few feet apart, but she decided to edge closer. "You seem to know a lot about me."

Tenka shrugged. "It's a small island."

"But I don't know too much about you," she went on. "And what kind of commander engages an opponent without proper intelligence?"

"I'd say the kind that sometimes get a little reckless," he answered, avoiding the point she made. "Have you ever been reckless, Princess Azula?"

She liked the way he called her "Princess"; It wasn't a syrupy endearment or just an emotionless prefix to her name. He was addressing her like royalty despite the casualness of their conversation.

Azula's line of sight drifted from Tenka's eyes to the rest of his face, taking in every detail, subconsciously looking for weaknesses. Then down his neck, to his shoulders, and his arms. When she realized why she was looking at him, she tried to change the reason. Instead of looking for weak points, Azula decided to look for her own leisure. She moved back up to neck, then his angled chin, and rested her gaze on his lips. His physical appearance was very distinct. While certainly Fire Nation, it would be nearly impossible to lose him in a crowd. One did not even have to be Azula, with her perfect tracking skills, to keep him in sight.

"Do you mean it?" she asked after a pause. "Do you really think my smi- "

"Yes," he said. "Especially compared to your brother and your other friend, the only way they'd smile is if you hung them upside down."

Another one of Ty Lee's 'tips' flashed through Azula's mind, and she exploded into a loud, pattern-less, rambunctious laughter which took Tenka by surprise. Azula noticed his reaction and swiftly closed her mouth.

 _Idiot,_ she scolded herself. _Not again._

Then Tenka started to laugh. At first it was a low chuckled which made Azula think he was mocking her, but it quickly evolved into a hearty bellow as he covered his face in embarrassment. "I like your laugh," he managed to say between gasps for breath. "You're definitely not afraid to be yourself."

The princess put down her cup. The resentful images of Ty Lee still drifted through her thoughts. "Well why should I be? We already discussed what I've accomplished. The Earth Kingdom, the Avatar; my victories will immortalize my name in the history texts."

Tenka's goofy grin left, but his brow still retained the light from his previous laughter. The red orange eyes studied the girl in front of him. How time had changed her.

"I take it back," he said, "You apparently are worried about something." He made sure to replace 'afraid' with 'worried', he did not want to make her feel challenged.

Azula shifted her focus to the pool of water in front of them. "I'm not," she began. "I just…"

"Ty Lee again?" Tenka suggested. He took Azula's silence as confirmation. "Are you Ty Lee?"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you Ty Lee?" he asked again. His tone remained easy going, but there was a firmness in his voice.

"Of course not," she answered. He had her curious as to where this was going.

Tenka leaned back onto the grass, resting his head on his arms and looking up to the clouds. "Then why do you care about the attention she gets?"

"Because-" Azula started, then quickly cut herself off.

Tenka gave her an inquisitive look. The princess figured he knew what she was thinking, so she blurted out the rest. "Because I'm jealous. I am. Why does it come so easy for _her?_ People don't even know who she is and yet it's always the same. Boys bending over backwards for her every whim, _happy to do it!_ I'm jealous of her sociability, her looks, her…physique."

Azula glanced at her reflection in the pool. She stared at her figure, recollecting how Li and Lo remarked Ty Lee's toned body and her 'blessed endowments'. How men would be lining up to woo her. They even made a point to congratulate Mai and Zuko for having each other already. But Azula? Of course they acclaimed her beauty, and her prowess as a firebender, but she knew what they thought of her. Of course she wouldn't have a mile-long list of potential suitors, or a figure from her past for her future.

The Fire Princess smeared off her red lipstick with the back of her wrist.

"All Ty Lee has to do is look pretty," Azula concluded.

They sat in silence again, for a moment or two, before Tenka propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at the Fire Lord's daughter. He remembered the happy girl full of confidence. He wanted to help her be that person again. "You're lucky then."

"Why is that?" she sneered, expecting some foolish proverb or anecdote.

"Ty Lee might attract many admirers, but you've got the alluring looks, strong will, and sharp mind that weed out those unworthy of your company."

She studied his face once more. He was speaking plainly. There was no flirtatious sparkle in his eye or hinting in his voice. That irked the princess. She found herself wanting him to flirt with her, to tell her that she was pretty, or ask if she had any needs to be fulfilled. But at the same time, she was glad he wasn't. She was happy she wasn't being treated like Ty Lee. The warm breeze rushed over her once more. She leaned in closer.

Tenka became aware of the distance closing between them. He was still close to the ground while Azula was starting to lean over him. _Uh oh,_ he thought. He never really could gauge how to compliment people; he knew he had an honest heart, but his tongue still needed some wising up. Of all the locations on the island, this was the last place any physical contact should happen. The situation was still under control though. Azula was still in her beachwear, so perhaps she was merely cold. And he knew he radiated a kind of warmth.

The princess's eyelids lowered, her gaze steady on the young man before her. "So does that mean _you're_ worthy?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Well I'm still here, aren't I?"

He had meant it as a joke to lighten the mood, though he immediately bemoaned his choice of words. Tenka realized what was laden behind that question, but it was too late. Azula had found her mark, and was going in for the kill.

"Azula wait-," Tenka warned, but Azula's lips crashed against his own. One arm clenched his shoulder, pinning him in place, while the other supported her weight against the ground. This was different than with Chan. She was kissing Tenka because she wanted to do it.

In that same instant, a bright light radiated in the center of her mind. A phantasmagoria of people and events assaulted her consciousness. Images of odd buildings appeared. Old styles of clothing and empty beaches popped up all around. What was all this? Why was it being shown to her? Did she just see Tenka? It was! He was with someone, a young boy. They were playing together on those familiar hills overlooking the ocean. But the Royal Family house was missing. The landscape was different as well. There were more trees down along the coast. The boy was wearing a similar garment to Tenka. Then the vision changed. There was fire, and a crowd of people rushing. It appeared to be the town on the island, but it was only the size of a small village. Another swirl of pictures and she saw Tenka. His kimono was scorched and he stood in the middle of the pool where they sat now. The water glowed and the bright light filled her mind once again.

They broke off. Azula fell back onto her bottom, but kept herself sitting up. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates from the experience. What had just happened? A sensation rippled up and down her skin and in her veins. She was more awake than she had ever felt before, though it proved to fleeting and in moments her body relaxed. Tenka had already gotten to his feet, an ashamed expression washed over his face. "I'm sorry," was all he could bring himself to say.

Azula merely stared back from her position on the ground, her mouth agape. "Who _are_ you?"

Tenka looked back at her astonished. "You didn't figure it out after that?"

He extended his arm; Azula accepted the offer and stood up with him. The steel in his eyes banished any suspicion Azula had of falsehood.

"I'm the Spirit of Ember Island."

* * *

"It's going to get dark soon," Zuko said. He, Mai, and Ty Lee had returned to the old beach house, yet there was no sign of his sister.

Ty Lee looked over to the descending sun. "Do you think we should look for Azula? She stormed off in that direction last time we saw her."

"She can handle herself," he growled. "Any animal or creep is going to regret crossing her path with the attitude she's probably in."

Mai decided to step in. "We should go either way. I'm sure she'd appreciate the effort. It may make her easier to deal with."

The Fire Prince moaned complainingly.

* * *

"My father was once the head of the village many, many years ago. My father…was a belligerent and imposing man. How he came to be chosen as village head is beyond me. He claimed all of Ember Island as his own, from the shores of the beach to the animals in the woods. Every hill, every stone was part of what he called his kingdom. He told my brother and I that we would inherit is after his death, that we would take the position of village head and ruler of Ember Island. But our people's customs were not practiced as such. Every head was elected among the villagers. It was not a hereditary title. My father fought to change that, frothing nonsense such as our family's 'divine right' to rule, that we stood on our own stronger than any one family. Looking back, I'm not surprised at his untimely death after he publicly vowed to make sure we inherit his title. The villagers called it justice from the 'spirits', but I knew better.

So then they took our home, our property, our wealth, and distributed it to those in need. They mistrusted me, and relocated me and my brother to the edge of the village. He did not mind, he was still young and happy it was the two of us. We used to go to the hills, away from the bustle of society, and take in the beauty of the island. Our island."

Tenka and Azula were now standing across from each other as he told his tale, with their backs straightened and holding fresh cups of tea. His voice trailed off, and he fell lost in thought for what seemed like hours to Azula.

"I used to admonish the thought of helping others. If one could not stand on their own, they did not deserve assistance or charity. We were an island people, I'd say to myself, we know better than anyone the importance of self-reliance. For what is an island, but a lone piece of land standing in defiance of the salt of the ocean, and sustaining life all on its own."

Tenka closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was a fool. I realize now that an island is not alone for its own sake. Its solidarity is not the strength of the island. The importance of Ember Island was that it allowed the people who live on it to prosper. It supported the trees, the birds, and all life. The strength of an island is the unity shared among it. That was what I had failed to see. So then I decided I would follow in Ember Island's footsteps. I worked to support the peace and balance of the village, the beach, the rivers, and the forest. I meditated, and found this place, the spiritual center of the island. But I knew I would not be young forever. I would grow old, unable to continue my work. I still thought of Ember Island as my birthright, and refused to give it up. So for days I came to the pool, trying to commune with the spirits."

Azula listened on intently, not blinking even once. "So then…" she started to ask.

Tenka smirked. "So then, one day the Spirit World answered back, and granted my wish. I am still Tenka, but I am also Ember Island. I have become my own kingdom."

 _There is more to this story_ , Azula thought. She noticed the sunlight was dimming, but she felt no need to return to that house or her friends. This was all so intriguing. Spirits, Tenka, this island…perhaps her uncle's ramblings about the old traditions were not _all_ skunk-bear dung.

After a sip of tea, she tried to prod more into Tenka's past. "What happened to your brother?" the princess asked.

The spirit did not reply.

Before Azula could press further, they heard voices in the distance. Someone -more than one person- was calling her name. _Why now of all times,_ she cursed.

One voice carried over the others. "Azula, please! I forgive you, there's nothing to worry about."

"Ty Lee," the princess muttered. A thought crossed her mind and there was a slight panic on her face. Her eyes rested on Tenka's.

"So I guess you saw what happened? Earlier today…" she said quietly. She knew the answer. He probably was watching them that night after Chan's party as well.

The spirit raised an eyebrow. "With Ty Lee? Yes."

"I…see," Azula said. Her gaze fell to the ground.

"What's the matter?"

The Fire Princess stared into her cup. "You probably think I'm a monster, too."

Tenka's nose twitched. "Do you think you're a monster?" he asked directly.

"My mother did," she replied.

He waited; she knew that wasn't the answer to his question. Azula lifted her head towards him with a blank expression. "Yes."

She dropped her head again as they shared another moment in silence. Tenka spread his arms and stretched his legs, letting out an exaggerative groan. "Well I'll tell you one thing," he said, "I've been to the _Spirit World_ , and I can say from experience that you're no monster."

He walked closer to her, and lifted her chin with his hand. "I still see that same confident, extraordinary girl who has now grown up concerned about meeting and exceeding incredibly high expectations."

He smiled, hoping it would spread to her own face. _Happiness is an infectious disease,_ he thought to himself. His theory proved right, and soon Azula's lips curved slightly. Her golden eyes blazed in the light of the setting sun. He took in the silky look of her hair and the structure of her face, eventually his eyes wandered lower, absorbing the rest of her body. _Careful now,_ he warned himself. He dropped his hand and snapped his sight back to meet hers.

Azula thought about Lo and Li's message about Ember Island. "Thank you," she said. She looked at him with wanting, and Tenka chided himself for getting too involved with the Fire Princess.

"Your friends are still looking for you. I'd rather they not find this location," he finally said.

Azula smirked; she felt her old self coming back. "I was actually thinking of taking you with me. A spirit of the Fire Nation would be a valuable weapon," she joked. "As a plus, the fact that I found the Spirit of Ember Island before Ty Lee would be a personal accomplishment. She was originally trying to contact you."

"Oh yes," Tenka chuckled, "That was quite amusing. I actually wanted to see how long she would try before giving up."

"She can see you now, can't she?" Azula more demanded than asked. "The look on her face when she sees me present you to her would be priceless."

The spirit shook his head. "I'll have to decline. I chose to appear to you, Princess Azula, not to her."

Azula's chest grew heavy, and a spark ignited deep within her irises. "Don't make me use force," she playfully threatened. She lifted an open palm and an erratic, blue flame swirled about.

Tenka treaded back a few steps with a deep, yet quiet laughter from his chest. "Oh, I don't think you'd want to try that. Not here anyways."

Ty Lee and the other's voices grew louder. They were getting closer, but Azula's focus was on the spirit. His challenge only piqued her interest. Her smirk grew and she tilted her head slightly, prompting Tenka to explain.

He grinned with a slight bashfulness. "I think I might be one of the things you hate most in the world."

"What's that?" she asked. Azula could think of more than a few things she hated.

"An undefeatable opponent."

At first Azula burst into small laughter. She was eager to test that hypothesis, but double checked, and formed a second opinion. It made sense; he was the spirit of the very island she stood on, and they just so happened to be at the spiritual epicenter of it all. She had heard the tales of the giant Ocean Spirit destroying Zhao's fleet, but had thought it all to be nonsense.

Until now, that is.

"Go on, Azula," Tenka urged. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

She stopped smiling and her disappointed was clearly shown. The spirit felt his stomach churn in guilt. Guilt both for her reaction, and of his own desire for her to stay. He needed to make a decision, one that, logically, should be easy to make. Tenka bit his lip, knowing he would regret this later. _Probably, but hopefully not,_ he thought.

"We can see each other tomorrow," he finally said, which brightened the princess's face. "Just get some rest."

"Agreed," Azula snapped excitedly. She started to head towards the voices of her friends, stopped, and turned slightly to catch the spirits gaze one more time, and smiled. There was something in that moment that reminded him of those summers years ago. He smiled back at her, then watched the princess vanish into the woods. He took a long sip of tea.

"What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

Zuko kicked a nearby log, shattering it. "This is stupid," he yelled. "If Azula wants to go off on her own, I don't see why we have to waste our time finding her! It's not like she would do the same for us. She's probably back at the house for all we know."

While she was already beyond irritated at Zuko's grumblings, Mai did have to admit he had a point. Azula was the most skilled and dangerous among the four of them. She exhaled; Azula must be loving this. "Alright. Two minutes, then we call it quits."

"Two minutes?" the prince exclaimed. "Why not just leave now?"

Mai jabbed a thumb towards the girl in pink, close to tears and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Ty Lee wiped her palm against her eye. She felt awful. She didn't mean to snap at Azula, and now they were searching for her in the woods with the sun setting behind them.

"Did you hear that Ty Lee?" Mai called.

The circus girl nodded and choked back a sob. _Come on, Azula,_ she thought. Ty Lee drew in a breath, "Azula- whoa!"

The princess had appeared out behind a nearby tree, a satisfied smirk plastered on her lips.

"Azula!" Ty Lee squealed as she jumped to hug her friend. Mai rolled her eyes while Zuko crossed his arms.

"And where have you been?" he demanded. "We've been mucking around this island calling you."

Azula straightened her shoulders and held her head high. "Oh, nowhere really," she bragged. "I had just been talking to someone."

Mai and Zuko raised an eyebrow while Ty Lee scrambled back several paces. She shot a coy look at the Fire Princess. "Oh, really?" she cooed, "How scandalous of you Azula. What's his name?"

That last part made Zuko jump a bit. "Well, that would explain why your lipstick is off," he accused.

Azula swiftly glared at his obtrusiveness. "It's nothing like that at all," she reproached. "I actually was talking to someone. Someone that Ty Lee would be interested in meeting."

A frown formed on Mai's face. She figured where this was going, but she did not think even Azula would stoop so low as to keep this absurdity going. Zuko and Ty Lee were obviously lost as to her meaning though. "Who?" the circus girl wondered.

"Why none other than the Spirit of Ember Island," Azula smugly announced. Mai's frown deepened. Zuko groaned and started walking back to the beach house. Ty Lee sighed and looked to the ground in distress.

"I can't believe you," Mai said disgusted. "Just let it go, Azula."

"I'm serious," she insisted coldly.

"Whatever." Mai walked away to join with Zuko, leaving Azula alone with her crestfallen friend.

"Ty Lee, I'm telling the truth."

The girl in pink hummed in weak agreement. She took her braid in one hand and wrangled with it. "Azula…I understand why you're doing this. I'm just, I'm just…" she said. Her face showed her struggle to find the right words.

Azula pushed her friend's hand away from the braid. "I'm not lying this time. I really did meet him. His name is Tenka."

Ty Lee looked at her, showing signs of convincement. Clearly no person in the four nations could pull the wool over Azula's eyes, so perhaps this tall tale had more truth than she thought. The chi-blocker managed a hopeful smile. "So you really did meet the spirit?" she asked.

The princess nodded with pride, eager to gloat. Yet as she described the events of her day, the back of Azula mind's was preoccupied with predictions and strategies in preparation for tomorrow.


End file.
